


25th December.

by Mazelike



Series: Great, Newtmas got me bloody inspired. [7]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Demons, Humans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazelike/pseuds/Mazelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Christmas is celebrated every year, on the 25th of December, in a lot of places in the world.”</p><p>“Kinda like Halloween?” Newt asked immediately, all threats forgotten, captivated by Thomas' words. His cheek was now resting on Thomas' chest.</p><p>“Yeah, kinda like Halloween. It's a different atmosphere, though.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think I bloody guessed that when I saw the pine tree in the living room. It missed a few spiders and pumpinks, ya know.” Newt snorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25th December.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make things a little clearer, this is a kind of sequel to [31st October](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5132858), so I'll advise you to take a look at 31st October before you read this, it'll probably make more sense :)  
> Anyway, this fluffy OS is a little Christmas present, and I hope you'll enjoy it! *_*  
> I hope you spent an amazing Christmas, and if you don't celebrate it, I still hope you're having an amazing winter break! <3  
> It feels a little pompous to say this, but I'm still gonna say it: thank you so much for everything! Knowing that some of you read my crappy stories, and enjoy them, is really an amazing thing, and I have no word to tell you how wonderful you guys are!  
> Much love xx

“ _So, Christmas is like... I don't even know how to explain...,” Thomas stopped and Newt rolled his eyes fondly next to him. “Why do you even ask when we already have the flat all decorated and stuff?” the brunet asked, shoving Newt playfully in the arm. The blond only clung to him tighter._

“ _I came back home to the flat decorated like crazy, I wann' know what it's all about,” Newt said as if it was the most understandable thing in the world. Considering the fact that it was Newt's first winter on Earth, Thomas guessed his boyfriend's questions were more than legitimate._

“ _Fair enough,” Thomas smiled, shifting a little on his side, eliciting a groan from Newt who had to shift as well to keep his head on Thomas' chest. The brunet's hands got to work as soon as he was positionned properly again, one of them moving up and down the small of Newt's back, the other gently running through the soft blond hair of the demon._

“ _Tommy! I've been patient enough, alrigth? I didn't ask a thing yesterday, you owe me an explanation!”_

“ _You didn't ask a thing 'cause you were too excited to think coherently, Newt.” Thomas smiled, knowing Newt could hear the teasing in his voice._

“ _You shank... C'mon, just tell me more about it already! Tommy, please!” Newt whined playfully, turning around until he was laying on his tummy, his chin resting on Thomas' chest, staring into Thomas' eyes with big dark eyes._

“ _You look like an angel when you do that.” It was Thomas' favorite compliment to use on Newt, because he knew how much the blond hated it when Thomas compared him to an angel._

“ _You're so bloody rude, I don't even know why I'm still lying here with you! The internet wouldn't treat me like that, and it also knows the things I wann' ask you,” Newt threatened._

“ _Christmas is celebrated every year, on the 25 th December, in a lot of places in the world.” Thomas started. _

“ _Kinda like Halloween?” Newt asked immediately, all threats forgotten, captivated by Thomas' words. His cheek was now resting on Thomas' chest._

“ _Yeah, kinda like Halloween. It's a different atmosphere, though.”_

“ _Yeah, I think I bloody guessed that when I saw the pine tree in the living room. It missed a few spiders and pumpinks, ya know.” Newt snorted._

“ _D'you wanna know more about Christmas or are you gonna cut me off every minute or so?” Thomas laughed, gripping Newt's hair, and eliciting a beautiful “mmmh...” from his boyfriend._

“ _You know what would make your story telling even better?” Newt suddenly asked, raising his head. “Breakfast!”_

“ _Are you really hungry or are you just messing with m–” Thomas started as Newt's stomach growled. Newt raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say 'try to say no, Tommy, and you're dead'. “Alright, got it, we're gonna make breakfast!”_

 

 

Newt had asked him a lot about Christmas that day. He had wanted to know almost everything there was to know, to be more accurate.

That's the first thing Thomas remembered when he woke up that morning. The reason he remembered this, of all the things that could've crossed his mind at that moment, was because Newt was staring at him, sitting on his crossed legs on the bed, next to him. He was only wearing the huge shirt that hung low on his frame he used as his pijama and his hair was a complete mess. It took Thomas a second to notice and register the look on Newt's face – which brought him back to the memory of that morning when Newt had woken up with tons of questions about Christmas. Newt had the exact same look of excitement on his face right now.

“How long have you been up?” Thomas mumbled sleepily.

“Dunno. Thirty minutes? Maybe more.” Newt shrugged and Thomas tried to sit up, using his elbows as a support as he realized he was still too sleepy to do a thing.

“Thirty – geez, you're creepy.” Thomas croaked. Newt shrugged again, but there was something in the gesture that caught Thomas' attention. Newt was nervous. “Are you okay?” Newt only nodded and Thomas furrowed his brows, a little bit confused. “Newt? What's going on?”

“You know what day it is, right?” Newt asked, and Thomas could see him hesitate between smirking and bitting his lower lip, something he did a lot when he was excited.

That's when it clicked: they had gone to bed super late last night, way too excited to just lie down and sleep. They had talked for hours, sat in front of the Christmas tree that had been in their flat for a solid two weeks, a cup of hot chocolate in hand. It was only at three am, when Thomas had started rubbing his eyes sleepily, that Newt and he had eventually gone to bed. It had been a lovely 24th of December.

That's when it really clicked.

“Shuck! Merry Christmas, Newt!”

A huge grin, smile, smirk, call it whatever you want, lit up Newt's features as the blond's eyes sparkled with joy. In that moment, he looked so far from the fallen demon he was.

“Merry Christmas, Tommy!”

“Why didn't you wake me up?!”

“You looked adorable. And you kinda stayed up all night for me, so I wasn't gonn' deprive you of your beauty sleep again,” Newt teased. His whole body was now relaxed, and Thomas thought to himself that the blond had probably been stressing over Christmas, too excited and too shy to actually let it all out.

“Newt?”

“Mmmmh?” the blond replied, just before he let his body collapse next to Thomas. Instinctively, the brunet curled an arm around Newt's shoulders, holding him close, while Newt's hands moved to the brunet's waist, curling around him delicately.

“It's your very first Christmas. You have the right to be excited, you know.” Newt smiled against Thomas' skin at the brunet's words, lowering his head to lightly peck Thomas' apparent shoulder.

“I bloody know. That's why I let you sleep, shank, I feel like I'm gonna be insufferable for the upcoming twenty four hours.”

“Oh my God, I knew you were planning something...,” Thomas sighed, but there was no heat behind his words.

“Now, Tommy, it's time for you to move that cute little ass of yours! I've waited thirty minutes already, c'mon!” With that, Newt pulled him out of bed.

Thomas quickly went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and pee real quick, letting Newt start preparing breakfast without him. They were supposed to have the morning for themselves before they had to go to Minho's, to spend the rest of the day with their friends. Thomas liked Christmas, of course not as much as Halloween, but everything always felt really soft and cuddly for Christmas, which was relaxing, in a way. Newt was no better, really: the sole smell of the Christmas tree in the living room was enough to make the blond excited.

He smirked when the thought crossed his mind, about to put his toothbrush in his mouth when he suddenly heard Newt yell in excitement from the living room.

“Tommy! Tommy, Tommy, Tommy!”

Thomas hurried up, skipping the whole “teeth brushing” part, and was soon met with the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed – and he had seen Newt having an orgasm, so that meant something. He felt his insides melt and resisted the urge to stupidely coo, knowing it would make Newt turn back into his normal self.

Right now, the blond looked like a child seeing snow for the first time. Which was completely what was happening – it was snowing outside, the white, thick and cold snowflakes continuously falling from the sky, and Newt... it was definitely the first time he was seeing snow.

“It's bloody snowing, right?” Newt asked nonetheless. They had talked about snow a lot, because Thomas had realized, while listening to Newt talk about Hell, that there was no season in Hell.

“Yeah, it's totally bloody snowing.” Thomas repeated with a smirk.

“Shut up, shank, don't you see that it's snowing? I mean, for real, it's snowing!” Thomas could only chuckle at that and Newt tried to send him a dark glare that didn't match his huge smile. “C'mon, Tommy, stop making fun of me!”

“I'm not making fun, I'm just glad we get to have snow on Christmas!”

“That's so bloody amazing, shuck! Hey, Tommy?”

“Mmmmh?” Thomas said, turning away from the window to look at Newt. He was met with soft lips that brushed against his slowly, teasingly, while Newt wrapped an arm around his shoulder, the other going to the brunet's waist.

“Merry Chritsmas.” Newt whispered against his lover's lips.

“You're the sappiest demon I've ever met,” Thomas smiled.

“Shut up, shank, you love me,” Newt replied, no heat behind his words, turning the kiss into a warm hug.

Yes, Newt was definitely the cutest demon ever. And the hottest as well, if their love making in front of the Christmas tree, a little bit later, was anything to go by.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Also, I'm moving to the UK in two weeks, and I have my finals next week, so for those who follow me on "Be careful. Don't fall in love", I do apologize for the delay, and I swear I'll update as soon as possible, because I miss this verse! *_*)


End file.
